herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa Ilinichina Amiella
Alisa Amiella is the main protagonist of the God Eater series. She wields a God Arc, a weapon used to fight Aragami, monsters that infest her world. Her God Arc can switch from a gun to a blade in a flash, not to mention she's also good in a fight. About ''God Eater Burst'' Transferred from the Fenrir Russian branch, she is one of the new type of God Eaters. She has a lot of pride, will say whatever is on her mind, and may even be mentally unstable as time will show. Her parents were killed by an Aragami in the past, therefore she is extremely prejudiced towards them. She plays a key part in Lindow's disappearance. During the Moon in the Welkin mission, her fear of the Aragami that killed her family triggered a nervous breakdown which also activated a subconscious command implanted by the Director, placed there in order to kill Lindow. She missed the shot however, instead caving in the passage and trapping Lindow. This murderous command was again used when Sakuya and Alisa confront Schicksal in the Aegis, causing her to momentarily turn on Sakuya. Fortunately, Alisa managed to hold off and only shot off healing bullets in the tussle. No further signs of this subconscious control are shown. ''God Eater 2 / God Eater Rage Burst'' Alisa is now a member of the branch Cradle. She is one of the project leaders of Satellite Base search sites. ''God Eater Resonant'' Set 4 ears after the GE2/GERB Timeline, Alisa has ranked up to Branch Leader. Personality At first, Alisa is somewhat cheeky, impatient and, under certain circumstances, shows signs of an unstable psyche, especially if they remind her of her parents' death. After recovering with the protagonist's help, Alisa becomes kind, cooperative, and becomes especially protective of her allies, although on occasion she still shows traces of her old habits. Description |-|God Eater Burst= . |-|God Eater 2/ Rage Burst= . |-|God Eater Resonant= . ''God Eater Burst'' Alisa has unkempt gray hair, and wears a beret, a black jacket with the zipper only halfway closed from up to down, and a checkered red skirt. She uses black, fingerless gloves, the left of which extends to her elbow, and black thigh-length boots fill out the rather revealing ensemble she wears. ''God Eater 2 Rage Burst'' Her unkempt hair is straightened out; she wears a differently designed beret, and the standard white jacket common to Cradle members (though as The 2nd Break shows, she can't properly close it, leaving her looking overall like she did in the first game). Her left glove now extends to the forearm, as well. ''God Eater Resonant Ops'' Alisa's appearance becomes more mature, and she appears to be significantly taller as well. While her outfit's style is overall the same as before, and she still keeps the red beret, red skirt and black boots, she has replaced her white Cradle jacket with a black Fenrir uniform that still exposes her cleavage, and also uses white gloves. Relationship 'Gameship' '' *''Yuu Kannagi '' - Based on the game, she respects and respects Yuu as a leader. After helping Lindows recover an expected event, Alisa appreciates the value of her life. She also gained a favorable impression of himself by demonstrating what will happen after the second New-Type Resonance. She has also been mentioned to have romantic feelings for him. *''Kota Fujiki '' - One of her friends. It is not as close to him as she is, but to some extent. *''Lindow Amamiya '' - At first Alisa did not rate Lindow too much, and her view of her was somewhat "Old-Type". But after the incident she went to MIA, she put a lot of weight on her shoulders. In the event of Burst Story she was portrayed when she and others joined the hero of Aegis. She is delighted when she can bring Lindow back to the Far East. *''Sakuya Tachibana '' - shows how Alisa and Sakuya are friends through the interactions in the first game. However, in Anime, after completing his first assignment with the first unit, Sakuya asked why he disobeyed the order or did not help the teammate (Lenka). In response, she simply said her "quota". '''Anime:' '' *Lenka Utsugi'' - Unlike games, cartoons, or light novels, their relationship began with the notes of rocks. Unlike games, cartoons, or light novels, their relationship began with rocks. They stopped at the helicopter to guide her. Lenka will gladly defend her when Lenka finds out why she is on a plane instead of moving to a helicopter. Lenka subsequently demonstrates his remarkable ability to transform his arc arc while professionally fighting with a single Aragami. The teamwork between him and Alisa is easy to understand as they work on the passengers' defense while the two completely cover each other's angles. Eventually they will have an affinity. After arriving in Far East, Alisa found that Lenka had the same eyes as her. The eye of "someone who passed hell". Respectfully, but at best. Other Medias Project X Zone Alisa makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character with his partner Soma Schicksal. Crosspedia Entry A new type of God Eater from Russia, her full name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella. Due to the rarity of her status a new type and her excellent training results, she has a strong awareness of being an elite, and initially looked down on her allies. Due to the trauma of losing her parents to Aragami at a young age, her actions caused Lindow to become MIA during a mission, eventually resulting in her mental breakdown. However, with the support of her allies, she managed to recover. Having opened up to those around her, she cooperated far more effectively with the unit. She also participated in the search for Lindow, ultimately rescuing him alive. She is serious and studious, with a dislike for cooking. Gallery God Eater Alisa (0).jpg|Project X Zone Appearance zzzz 55bb412977f42.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance God Eater Alisa (60).jpg|Anime Appearance Alisa god eater by hayashinomura-d5n652a.jpg God Eater Alisa (1).png God Eater Alisa (2).jpeg God Eater Alisa (38).jpg|DLC God Eater Alisa (93).jpg God Eater Alisa (84).jpg God Eater Alisa (95).jpg God Eater Alisa (105).jpg God Eater Alisa z (1).jpg Alisa.jpg|''Alisa along with Nana and Ciel'' God Eater Alisa (111).jpg God Eater Alisa (99).jpg God Eater Alisa (241).gif God Eater Alisa (242).gif God Eater Alisa (280).jpg r985b1471a76a520e.jpg x74989403021846305_n.jpg xa979de8b1b3f6b031e8.jpg z (8uty).jpg z (19utru).jpg External links *God Eater Wiki Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mascots Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:In Love Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaste Category:Merciful Category:Wise Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters